Izetta
Gallery |status = Victorious over Killercraft. Came in second against Tanya von Degurechaff and Rusalka Schwägelin in a three-way battle.}} Izetta is the titular protagonist of alternate history-fantasy anime Izetta: The Last Witch. During her childhood, Izetta befriended a girl who she did not realize was Ortefiné Frederika von Eylstadt, commonly referred simply as Finé, who has snuck out of the palace when she met Izetta. Izetta showed Finé her powers and was surprised that Fine, unlike most of her other people who found out about her powers, was not afraid of her. While she was with Izetta, an angry mob of villagers blamed Izetta for burning down a barn and threatened to attack her. Fine stood in front of them, and in the purpose, took a grazing thrust from a pitchfork. Even after Fine and Izetta went their separate ways, Izetta felt indebted to and enamored with the princess for saving her life. In 1940, Izetta, now a young woman, was captured by agents of the Germanian Empire all of the other residents of the village she was staying in, including Izetta's grandmother, were slaughtered. Izetta was placed in some form of suspended animation and loaded onto a train. By a twist of fate, Izetta was reunited with Fine after the princess was captured by Germanian agents in neutral Westria, on a diplomatic meeting with a Britannian ambassador, attempting to broker an alliance. Soon after Fine and Izetta were captured, Germania invaded Eylstadt. When Izetta awoke in the middle a flight in which both she and the princess were on board and used her powers to destroy the aircraft, it became apparent that Izetta's powers would become the last hope for Eylstadt to defeat the enemy invaders. Battle vs. Killercraft (by SPARTAN 119) Outside of Coenenberg, Eylstadt Izetta POV The battlefield was torn apart by shell craters and scattered with destroyed vehicles- antiquated Eylstadtian FT-17s, Germanian Panzers, and even a few of the ultra-advanced tanks operated by the reptilian invaders- the "Lizards" as humans called them. Thousands of corpses, both human and alien littered the field. A few days ago, the Germanian and Eylstadtians, along with practically every other power on Earth made an uneasy alliance in order to unite against the alien invaders that decimated every army on Earth for the past couple weeks. They made their stand at the mountain fortress of Coenenberg, the mountain fortress guarding the main approach to Landsbruck, the Eylstadtian capital. The enemy struck first with a fleet of a high-speed fighters, armed with rockets that seemed to home in on their targets, picking off aircraft, tanks, and artillery or dropping bombs that punched right trough concrete bunkers and exploded within. The the alien ground forces arrived. Anti-tank rifles, 37mm anti-tank guns, and even 75mm howitzer shells simply bounced off their tanks only 105mm and 155mm heavy artillery had any chance of penetrating them. The guns on their tanks packed guns capable of blowing through a Germanian Panzer IV and going out the other end. To make matters worse, they were supported by strange aircraft with no wings, only rotors on top, raining rockets and gunfire from above as their infantry and armor advanced. In spite of the overwhelming odds, the Elystadtian and Germanian forces made a valiant last stand, holding off the alien forces for a day before finally falling. In this time, they managed to destroy a dozen enemy tanks, numerous lighter vehicles, and killed over 500 alien infantry. In the end, however, they Elystadtians were outnumbered and outgunned, and forced to retreat. But Elystadt still had one final ace up their sleeve: Izetta, the second coming of the White Witch, long thought to be a legend, now flew towards the battlefield, riding an anti-tank rifle like the broom of a classic depiction of a witch, flanked by levitated explosive lances and two 250 kg glide bombs. In the valley below, twenty tanks (or "Landcruisers" as the Race called them) and a similar number of APCs rolled across the ruined battlefield, with eight helicopter gunships flying above them. At a range of about a kilometer, Izetta released her explosive lances. The projectiles flew in like the guided missiles used by the Race, embedded themselves in the sides of the helicopters and exploded in a flash of flame. All of the eight helicopters exploded in a flash of fire their remains spiraling into the ground. Then, the two glide bombs flew in, detonating in the midst of the Race Landcruisers, the blast wave blowing off their turrets or, in the case of a few, throwing them through the air. Of the original 40 vehicles, only four tanks and four APCs survived. Izetta dove in, strafing them enemy with her anti-tank rifle. The 20mm rounds did not have the firepower to penetrate the Landcruiser's armor, but she did managed to knock out all four of the armored personnel carriers, as well as kill the turret machine gunner in one of the tanks. Making a second pass, Izetta landed directly on to of one of the alien tanks. The vehicle was instantly levitated by her magic and flew directly at the enemy vehicle. The two tank collided, putting both of them out of action. Finally, Izetta repeated the act a final time, hurling a race Landcruiser into a nearby mountain lake. Teerts POV Far overhead, Teerts, a Race Killercraft pilot heard shouts of panic on the radio. It was as though the ground forces had suddenly gone mad, making insane claims about a single Tosevite (Race term for humans) female flying through the air without an airplane, seemingly riding on a rifle. Then, the radio was filled with explosions, gunfire, and crashing, before contact was lost with the armored forces. Teerts turned down on the flight stick, diving down towards the last known location of the Race unit. As the Killercraft flew low, only a couple hundred meters above the valley floor, Teerts saw a graveyard of Race vehicles, plumes of thick black smoke marking their final resting place. What could have done this- the Tosevite air forces had been destroyed within days of the invasion, and their Race Landcruisers outgunned their tanks so heavily that ten of them were destroyed for each Landcruiser lost. Then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye, Teerts spotted a flash of red and white fly past his canopy. Turning to face it, he saw a sight unlike anything he had ever seen. Flying above the battlefield on what looked like a Tosevite female riding on a large rifle. Her clothing was bright white, and that "head-fur" that Tosevites had was bright red. Surrounding the Tosevite were eight white conical objects. "This is command, Flight leader, report on the status of the ground unit!", A voice stated over the radio as Teerts broke off to rejoin his flight of two other Killercraft "Ground forces are have been eliminated, I have visual on the unknown hostile contact- that flying Tosevite- reported by their final transmission", Teerts replied, "Repeat, I have visual confirmation of the unknown hostile. Awaiting orders, over." "We read you, Flight leader, engage and destroy.", The Race commander replied. As Teerts finished his transmission, he called to his two subordinates, Rolvar and Gefron, on the radio. "Roger, command, Moving in for an attack run now. Rolvar, Gefron, watch my tail!" Teerts dove down on the mysterious flying Tosevite, a buzzer in the cockpit denoting that he had a radar lock on the Tosevite and the cloud of objects surrounding her. He pulled the trigger on the flight stick twice, sending a pair of missiles streaking towards the target. Izetta POV Izetta heard a whooshing sound and turned to see two streaks of fire flying towards her at high speed. "Go forth!", Izetta yelled, ordering her magically controlled explosive lances to fly behind her, into the path of the incoming missiles. About 100 meters behind her, both missiles exploded as they were each hit by two lances. The strange propeller-less alien fighter flew over her head, Izetta launched her remaining four lances towards the enemy aircraft, however, they were far too slow to hit the target, which flew away at incredible speed, flames coming out of the tail. Izetta didn't know it, but her releasing the lances had made it impossible for Rolvar and Gefron's Killercraft to get a missile lock- she was too small a target. Instead, the two other Killercraft flew in, firing bursts bursts from their twin autocannons. Izetta zig-zagged through the air, using her unparalled maneuverability to evade the fire from the fast-moving craft, flying at less than 100 meters below the side of a mountain. Gefron POV An alarm sounded in Gefron's Killercraft, warning him that the aircraft was nearing its stall speed, he had slowed down too much in an attempt to hit the small, slow-moving target with his cannon. Furiously, he pulled back on the throttle, speeding up and overshooting the target. He would have to go around and make another pass. Rolvar, however, was more aggressive and kept moving at slow speed, convinced that, if he held for just another second, he would be able to get off a clear shot and take the flying Tosevite down. At that point, the target suddenly rose upward, the Killercraft overshooting her even at its slow speed. The rifle that was her mount blazed several times. 20mm rounds punched through the fuselage and exploded into a flash of flames. One of the rounds went right through the canopy, reducing Rolvar to a mist of blood and tissue. His Killercraft slammed into the side of the mountain and exploded in a flash of fire. "Shit! Rolvar's down!", Gefron called into the radio. "I'll attack from the left, you come in from the immediately afterwards Try and box her in against the mountains. That damned Tosevite will wish she had never hatched!", Teerts replied, using disregarding how unsuited the reptilian expression was for the mammalian human. Teerts dove in first, firing the twin cannons of his Killercraft. Izetta only narrowly avoided the burst. Yawing his aircraft slightly to the right, Teerts fired again. This time, the flying Tosevite evaded again, but one shell burst about 30 meters to her side. Izetta POV A stray piece of shrapnel struck Izetta, only barely grazing her shoulder, not seriously wounding her. Izetta was now just meters from the mountain side, and the alien fighter was slowing down and going in low for an attack, moving as though strafing a ground target. Thinking quickly, Izetta threw several droplets of blood from the grazing hit on her shoulder into a patch of snow on the mountainside. Immediately, the snow that was struck by the droplet transformed into a spike of ice, which flew at the Killercraft. The ice projectile impacted the air intake of the Killercraft. The engine cut out immediately as shards of ice infiltrated the inner workings. Rolvar POV Far above him, Rolvar saw the flying Tosevite seemingly launch a spike of ice from the snow on the mountains, right into Teerts' Killercraft. The flight leader's aircraft lost all power and collided with the mountains in a flash of flame. Rolvar could not believe what he was seeing, but it was clear that he could not get near that Tosevite, but his radar could not get a missile lock on her. But there was still one way he could hit her, provided the target stayed at low altitude... Rolvar activated the ftaskelkwank (Race Language term for a laser emitter) pod on his aircraft and tapped the trigger with his hand-claw. The Killercraft released a pair of skelkwank (Race term for a laser) guided bombs intended for ground strikes from the weapons bay. Rolvar kept the beam trained as close to the target as possible- If the target stayed close the ground, she would get caught in the blast. Izetta POV Izetta saw the two black dots leave the alien fighter just in time. She flew upwards, away from the impact point. As she did so, she flew right by one of the alien munitions. For less than a second, Izetta reached out and tapped the side of the bomb. It was now under her guidance now. Using her telekinetic magic, Izetta made the bomb turn upwards, right into the path of the Killercraft. She couldn't move it fast enough to give chase, so she moved the bomb into position so they would intersect. Rolvar never realized his own weapon had been turned against him as the bomb collided with his Killercraft. The weapon exploded in a massive fireball, the blast tearing his Killercraft to countless metal fragments. Rolvar's charred carcass fell the ground, along with a rain of flaming fragments as Izetta turned and flew back to the Eylstadtian Capital of Landsbruck. Expert's Opinion Izetta won this battle because of her greater combat experience, maneueverability, and her small size that made her a harder target, making it practically impossible for the Killercraft to get a missile lock on her. Another factor was the fact that the Race, having only fought two battles in 100,000 years, had a less advanced aerial tactics. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tanya von Degurechaff and Rusalka Schwägelin (by SPARTAN 119) Suwahara, Japan, 1994 Rusalka Schwagelin ducked and dodged, desperately attempting to dodge the hail of gunfire flying at her from the support towers of the Suwahara suspension bridge, thanks to a ritual conducted by those Doppeladler assassins, bullets no longer gave her "special treatment"- with armor of Die Ewigkeit gone, single well-placed round would be enough to put an end to the red witch's murder spree of over 300 years. Both Rusalka and her comrade, Wilhelm Ehrenberg were having to place all their concentration into dodging the bullets, while their third comrade, a man known as Rot Spinne- "The Red Spider", had much less difficulty in dodging the attacks. Spinne managed to evade the gunfire easily, looking as though he were in the middle of an elaborate dance routine, before at the same time unleashing the razor-sharp wire that was his "Ahnenerbe", sending it whipping through the air, slicing several of the assassins to pieces. The three soldiers of the Longinus Dreizen Orden were at least out of immediate danger... Or so they though. For none of them realized that Rusalka was not the only witch in Suwahara tonight. Izetta, the White Witch of Eylstadt did not know where she was. She had been fighting the Germanians, only to have her power drained by that Germanian Witch, and soon after she thought she had been hit by a stray round... but instead of dying, she was transported to her present location. She was flying over the land on her rifle, flanked by her explosive lances, metal shields, and glide bombs floating at her side. Looking around at her surroundings, she realized day had turned into night, and she was flying over a city that looked nothing like anywhere in Eylstadt. "Where... am I?", Izetta asked her self. Her question as cut off by the familiar sound of gunfire. Diving down below the clouds, she muzzle flashes coming from a large suspension bridge over a river leading out to sea. The bridge was covered in corpse and burning car, and at he center of it were three people. Moving in closer, she saw one of them, a red-haired girl, summon chain and spikes from thin air, and use them to impale her enemies. One of the two men of the group threw invisible projectiles that seemed to impale his foes, while the third, a pale-looking man whipped across the bridge with what looked like a wire of red light, which slashed through multiple people at once. Izetta did not know who these people were or what strange weapons they wielded, but she saw that they were all wearing Germanian uniforms, and that they seemed to wield some sort of magic like she did. They were the enemy, and she had to destroy them. "Go Forth!", Izetta yelled. At once, the two glide bombs flying at her flanks dove towards the bridge. Rusalka saw the bomb fly in and jumped dozens of meters with her superhuman strength, getting out of the blast radius. Wilhelm and Spinne however, did not get away in time, and were engulfed in a flash of fire which vaporized their bodies, now unprotected by Die Ewigkeit. Rusalka got up from the pavement on the other side of the bridge, realizing that she was largely unhurt, but covered in numerous scratches and scrapes from jumping on to the pavement. For the first time in 50 years, the red witch felt pain. Fighting through the now unfamiliar sensation of pain, the red witch got up. Flying towards her, she spotted a girl clad all in white, with red hair, though much shorter than her own, riding on what looked like a flying anti-tank rifle. Rusalka evaded several shots from Izetta's rifle, the 20mm rounds blowing large holes into the pavement on the other, before getting up and turning to face the rival witch. Open this link in a new tab "I'd be careful if I were you", Rusalka said to the rival witch, "Keep coming at me like that, and I might just... eat you alive..." As Izetta dove at Rusalka as second time, an open iron maiden appeared floating in midair, just in front of her path. Izetta swerved to the right just in time, and the torture device instead snapped shut over one of Izetta's four metal shields, devouring along with one of her explosive lances. As Izetta turned to make a second attack run on Rusalka, the red witch had disappeared... As Izetta looked around, attempting to located her foe, she heard the sound of clanking chains. Dozens of chains tipped in spikes flew in from all directions and entangled the White Witch, pulling her down from her rifle and slamming her against the asphalt several meters below her. Miraculously, Izetta has not been seriously injured by the impact, but she was now bound against the side of a car. Rusalka appeared out of a void of shadow right in front of her bound prey, and advanced forward licking her lips. As she did, Rusalka summoned tendrils of shadow from beneath her. The Voracious Shades of her Castle of Torture advanced out towards their prey, ready to claim add one more soul the bloody witch's nightmarish pocket dimension... But they never got the chance. Rusalka never realized that, while Izetta was immobilized, her rifle was still very much under her control. The weapon flew in from the side and fired into Rusalka's torso from point blank range. Under most circumstances, Rusalka wouldn't have felt so much as a bee sting from this, however, with her mortality briefly restored, the 20mm round tore through her flesh, blasting her nearly in half in a red mist. As the dead husk of Rusalka Schwagelin hit the pavement, her chains binding her evaporated into nothingness. Rusalka's body too disintegrated, the fate of a fallen user of Die Ewigkeit. But the White Witch's battle was not over tonight. From behind her, she heard the voice of another stranger in a strange world give a shout of "Damn you Being X!". Looking up, she saw a small blonde girl armed with a rifle flying through the air. She had to be another witch like her. While her uniform was different from the one she killed, she too wore the Iron Cross. Open this link in a new tab Tanya Degurechaff did not know what was going on- it looked like she was back in her old world- the one from back when she was a Japanese businessman, and yet, there was an enemy mage coming flying right at her, riding on an anti-tank rifle like a witch rode a broomstick. "More insects for me to stomp out, Being X?!", Tanya asked, "Bring it!" As Izetta flew towards Tanya, she fired her anti-tank rifle. Tanya raised her shield just in time to block the 20mm rounds, which exploded against the field of magical energy. Tanya raised her Mondragon rifle and fired several magically enhanced bullets at Izetta. Fortunately for the White Witch, she managed managed to raise one of the large metal shields that flew alongside her, blocking all of the rounds. After her initial burst of fire, Tanya flew in, sweeping left and right trying to get a shot past the shield, but Izetta was too quick for her. Failing that, Tanya flew forward, her bayonet glowing with magical energy. Tanya thrust past the massive steel shield, only for Izetta to suddenly sweep it to the right, the force knocking the Mondragon out of her hands, sending the rifle falling into depths of the river below. Izetta then struck Tanya with the telekinetically-controlled metal shield, the plate of steel as thick as tank armor sending the Imperial mage flying into one of the support towers of the bridge. The White Witch of Eylstadt then launched five of her remaining explosive lances at the point where Tanya hit the bridge. The armor-piercing tips embedded themselves into the structure before detonating and collapsing the support tower. Izetta had vanquished the Devil of the Rhine... Or so she thought. Suddenly, Izetta saw a great glow, like a new star in the sky. It was Tanya, having escaped to the explosion and flown upwards. A large magic circle appeared around her new gun, a SIG MKMS. Izetta flew upwards, preparing to attack, but it was too late. Tanya fired the weapon, sending a single bullet, which glowed with magic power towards her foe. As the bullet neared Izetta, the round detonated in a massive ball of fire the annihilated what remained of the bridge after the battle, as well as everything else within a city block. The explosion instantly reduced Izetta to a blackened husk that collapsed into dust and fell to the ground. As the fireball from her diffusive magic "fuel air bomb" dissipated below her, Tanya smiled darkly towards the heavens and said, "You're next, Being X! Come on down her and fight me, you coward!" First Place: Tanya von Degurechaff Second Place: Izetta Third Place: Rusalka Schwagelin Expert's Opinion The experts noted that, without her superhuman durability, Rusalka struggled to evade gunfire even from a squad of normal infantry. Against the heavy explosives of Izetta and Tanya, this weakened form of her was left with weapons ill-suited to combat ranged and flying attackers, scoring her third place. Izetta, meanwhile, won against Rusalka, but could not stand up to the more versatile firepower of Tanya's magic bullets and the defense of her shield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors